pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Revenge of the Sith
Revenge of the Sith is the second episode of the third season of Pokemon - The Journey of Max. Plot Narrator: With everyone now on a new world in the wake of Max's 4th gym badge being gained, it's sometimes hard to remember where they are. Max: Wow... Look at- Narrator: I wasn't done yet. So, the heroes (and Team Rocket) have gone to the world of the Galactic Republic, meeting the Chancellor, and members of the warrior like Jedi. Max: *looks at the Senate Building* Ash: This is kinda awesome! May: -stands beside him, leaning on him in a romantic way- These buildings are tall. Paul and Barry: I wish we had buildings just like these on Earth. Vivi: Isn't this place great? Palpatine: That's the buildings of the Galactic Senate. Anakin: These buildings are where the Galactic Republic operate. Yoda: Marvelous, isn't it? Obi-Wan: Coruscant is a place filled with buildings like these. Windu: You could even see them from space. Max: Yeah. *sees Jedi Temple* So this is the Jedi temple, correct? Anakin: It is. Yoda: Correct, you are. Obi-Wan: That building is indeed the main operations of the Jedi Order. Windu: And we are an ancient order. Palpatine: I have to get back to my office for an emergency message, related to the Clone Wars going on. Max: Okay. (Later in Galactic Senate) Palpatine: Senators, can I have emergency powers due to these Clone Wars that have been going on? Senators: Okay. (Later in Jedi Temple) Max: Wow. Ash, May, Paul, and Barry: This is an awesome temple. Yoda: Awesome, it is! Windu: And that's only the main hall. Obi-Wan: A lot of Jedi training goes on here. Anakin: And what's it like where you are from? Yoda: Awesome, it is Windu: And that's only the main hall Obi-Wan: A lot of Jedi training goes on here Anakin: And whats it like where you are from. Max: That looks resembling to me. Anakin: There is something I should tell you. He talked about someone who told me that joining the Dark Side would save people we care for, though since I am a Jedi, I don't have anyone close to me Palpatine's master was someone called Darth Plagueis, probably a Sith Lord. I think he is corrupting me to the Dark Side, I may be telling you about his identity, but be careful if I get corrupted and become a Sith. Windu: Palpatine is a Sith? And thanks for the warnings, I guess I will have to be careful if you show up too and fight me later, maybe I will bring some more Jedi with me just in case. Though, Count Dooku once told Obi-Wan of a Sith Lord named Darth Sidious, maybe Palpatine is this Darth Sidious. Everyone, especially Anakin, and these visitors, I am heading to confront Palpatine. Ash: Well, be careful. May: You may be the second in command. Paul: But you are confronting a powerful "Sith Lord", if you are beaten, Yoda may be the only one left to beat him. Barry: You are probably so tough you can't lose. Vivi: Please, win this fight. (Later in Chancellor's Private Office) Windu: I heard you were actually a Sith Lord, Palpatine. Palpatine: How did you know that? Windu: We had Anakin spy on you. Palpatine: I figured a move like that would happen, but still doubted it. -gets out a lightsaber- Windu, Kolar, Tiin, and Fisto: -get their Lightsabers out- Palpatine: It's treason then! *jumps like he did and stabs Kolar, Tin and Fisto and clash Windu in a light saber duel* Kolar, Tiin, and Fisto: -dies- Windu: You are the one committing the treason, not the Jedi, so you are a corrupt man! (Later Anakin and the main characters go to the Chancellor's office as Mace Windu is about to win the battle and Palpatine is about to lose) Palpatine: Hello, visitors, are you wondering why Windu is fighting me, because it was ME who orchestrated the Clone Wars and events prior. Anakin: I did mention he was a Sith , no, he can save Padme, what do I do? Max: What's going on? Everyone else: We might have to run. Windu: Yeah, this is dangerous. Jessie: That guy IS the one that zapped us! James: And he is fighting that tough robed guy. Meowth: That means those robed people are good. Mace Windu: The Sith will never return. You have lost the battle! Palpatine: No! No! No! You will die! -projects Force Lightning- Mace Windu: -redirects the lightning onto Palpatine- Palpatine: He's the traitor! Mace Windu: I am not the traitor, you are! Max: What, I already have someone I love and she's not in trouble. Vivi: Yeah, I am standing right here. Anakin: I do, I secretly married a Nabooan Senator, and got a vision that she dies while giving birth. -activates a lightsaber- I am sorry Mace, I did let you know in case I switched sides. Mace Windu: Yeah, do not listen to this villain. Palpatine: I can't hold on any longer... I am too weak. Help me! Mace Windu: I'm going to end once and for all! Anakin Skywalker: You are a Jedi, you know you can't do that. And It's not the Jedi way. Kids, get out of here while you still can, or else Palpatine, and possibly me, might hurt you next. Obi-Wan and Yoda have already gone off world though, with Obi-Wan currently fighting Grievous and his minions on Utapau, and Yoda fighting Separatists on Kashyyyk, alongside the Wookiee people. Ash, May, Paul and Barry: Okay. Vivi: Max, now lets go, we dont want to get killed by this. Max: Right... Windu, Please be alive. Windu: Everyone, you can all run Vivi: Max, lets go -holds his hand- Anakin: He must stand trial! Windu: He controls the Senate and Courts, allowing him to rig the trials. Palpatine: I'm too weak. No, Don't kill me! Please! Anakin: This isn't the way Jedi act! He must live! And I need him. Palpatine: Please don't! Anakin: I need him! Windu: He'll lie to you, and I am willing to fight you too since you warned me about betrayal. -raises his light saber as well- Anakin: No!!! *uses his light saber to cut his Jedi hand holding the light saber* Mace Windu: Ow! Palpatine: -grabs Windu and throws him out using force lightning- I was only pretending, and you kids should get OUT! You know, pretending to be weak! Anakin: What have I done? *sits* Palpatine: You are now a Sith, become my apprentice and learn the Dark Side of the Force. Windu: Ow! I lost a hand, and where did this balloon come from, don't people usually fly small ships around? Jessie: We seem very conveniently timed. James: And with that lightning around. Meowth: We didn't want you to get hurt. Palpatine: You are now Darth Vader, unfortunately the Jedi are no longer allowed, I will have Order 66 issued to all clones. You can then take your 501st Legion, the squad of clones you control, who I will notify that you are a Sith now, so they stay loyal to you, and you can kill the Jedi and younglings and Padawans at the Jedi Temple. Also, I was using the Separatists, with Count Dooku and General Grievous dead, Nute Gunray is their leader now, and he and the surviving Separatists are at Mustafar, where you go kill them. Darth Vader: Yes, my master. (Later in 195 EXT. MUSTAFAR-LANDING PLATFORM-DAY) Padme: Anakin, I heard things about you, they cant be true, can they? Max: Anakin wait! Ash: You got to tell her the truth! May: You prevented another Jedi from taking down the threat that caused these "Clone Wars"! Paul: And rumors spread about "younglings" being killed. Barry: Presumably kid Jedi. Vivi: And every other Jedi going missing or killed. Anakin: The Jedi are gone, and Palpatine promised me that you would be safe, Padme. Max: Is that the Nabooan Senator you married? Anakin: Yes, but I want to kill Palpatine and rule the galaxy myself, for her. Obi-Wan: Anakin, before you go around thinking Padme willingly invited me on her ship, she didn't, I stowed away. Anakin: You are here too, good thing you didn't turn my wife against me! Get back you 5, I still won't hurt you either. Since you all arent Jedi, unless the Emperor, yes, in case you were wondering, the Galactic Republic is now a Galactic Empire. Unless the Emperor wanted you dead, me and my squad wouldn't hurt you. Max: Well, we will back away. Everyone else: Since we don't have weapons. Obi-Wan: Get inside the ship, to watch me fight. Anakin: -gets out his lightsaber- Obi-Wan: -gets out his lightsaber- Everyone: -gets in the ship- Anakin: You will try! *lashes at Obi-Wan Kenobi for light saber duel* Obi-Wan: Everyone get out of here! Padme: Just don't hurt Anakin. Padme: -acts hurt- I am about to give birth, and need to get out of here. Anakin: Kids, I will buy you time so you can get her out of here. Ash: We can get her out of here. Everyone else but Padme: Okay. Padme: I feel two bumps, Anakin, its not one child, its two! Anakin: *fights Obi-Wan in a light saber duel* Obi-Wan: You were supposed to destroy the Sith, not join them. Anakin: You think you can win? Everyone: Uh, who do we side with? Max: Well, it kinda depends. Ash: Anakin wanted us to get out. May: But he defended Palpatine, who was evil. Paul: I honestly don't know. Barry: Me neither. Vivi: Well, Max, I hope you don't get hurt. -kisses him on the lips- May: I don't want you to get hurt either Ash. -kisses him on the lips- Obi-Wan: It's over, Anakin! I have the high ground! Anakin: Don't underestimate my power! Obi-Wan Kenobi: Don't try it! Anakin: -jumps at Obi-Wan- Obi-Wan: -severs Anakin's left arm and legs- Anakin: No!!! Obi-Wan: -gets Anakin's lightsaber- You were destined to destroy the Sith, how could you do this to the Jedi! You were my brother Anakin! I loved you. Anakin: *gets "burned"* Max: Oh god. Ash: That really hurt. May: Should we help him? Paul: I don't know. Barry: Maybe we should help. Vivi: Yeah, maybe we should. Palpatine: My, Lord Vader, are you okay? You must have been hurt by the Jedi. (Later Anakin becomes Darth Vader) Vader: Where am I? Palpatine: You are in space, on your new cruiser. Troops, Move my Death Star to Planet Earth's orbit, We'll use that just in case we have to do something! the other Death Star doesn't need to go to Earth but mine is needed. Palpatine: Not really, she isn't alive now. Vader: No! That cant be true! Max: Padme has new children. Everyone else: They seem cute! Padme: *sees on the sunset holding baby Luke and Leia in arms* Narrator: This is grim, an empire has formed, the main characters helped Padme get away to give birth, and Team Rocket saved Mace Windu. Category:Episodes